You Are Mine
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Prompt: Rumple manages to turn Emma dark. Cruella and Maleficent think her first desire will be to kill her own parents, but she goes straight to Regina and in front of her parents and Hook, she demands Regina to be hers.


They watch as heart ash falls from the blonde's hands and to the ground below, laughing darkly. Maleficent, Rumple, and Cruella stare at their dark creation, the thing they've been working toward for weeks now.

The Savior is no longer the Savior. Her heart has been blackened and there is no turning back.

Emma, green eyes void of emotion, stares down at the lifeless body of the retched blue fairy and there is only one thing on her mind. Flicking the remaining ash off her hands, she strides off down the road, the three villains following closely behind her.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Cruella asks the blonde.

"Whatever I please," Emma spits back as she whirls on the three of them, her green eyes flashing dark before she turns and continues on her journey.

"Ooh I do hope she kills that annoying Snow and her nitwit of a husband. I'm sure that would leave a stain on her heart that could in no way be lightened," Maleficent purrs, incapable of keeping her eyes off the blonde's ass in front of her. "They deserve it after what they did to my Lily."

"You both need to shut up," Emma snarls.

"I do agree, dearie," Rumple laughs, knowing exactly where the blonde is heading.

They've come upon the sheriff's station and Rumple can't help but giggle. He knows that Snow, Charming, Hook, Regina, Robin and Zelena are all in the building; Overseeing the disposal of Zelena's magic and planning their next move of attack.

Emma rips open the door, her blonde hair flying out behind her and the look on her face no less than angry. She turns the corner and finds everyone, except Zelena, huddling around Emma's desk. Her smile grows wicked and she stops just behind them.

"I knew I smelled trouble," Zelena giggles from her cell, alerting the others of the four new guests.

"I should've brought popcorn. This is bound to be an excellent show," Cruella snarked, draping herself casually in one of the chairs.

Emma, eyes dark and smile malicious, stares into the wide eyes of her mother and father.

"What have you done to her?" Snow asks, taking a step forward only to be held back by David.

"Emma why are you with them?" Hook asks from the corner, taking his steps toward Emma. With a flick of her hand, Emma has the pirate pinned to the floor, concrete like vines wrapped around his feet.

"Stay away from me, Pirate." Emma spits, her green eyes flashing as she glares at the man.

"I don't understand," David mutters, pulling his wife closer.

"Of course you don't, you idiot," Maleficent sasses, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the man.

Turning her eyes back to them, Emma silently takes a step toward her parents, her head tilting as she observes the two.

"Here she goes," Cruella whispers, her eyes alight with glee.

Another flick of Emma's hand and a gag appears in Cruella's mouth. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Emma throws over her shoulder before turning back to her parents. She misses the gleeful smile on Rumple's face.

"Emma, don't do this," Snow whispers. "We're your parents."

Emma laughs. "I'm actually not here for you two. So if you'd move out of my way," her hands reach out and she pushes her parents to the side, finally getting a view of what she's come for all along.

Regina stands next to Robin, her hands clenched at her sides and her eyes wide as she watches the blonde get closer. Emma notices that the man has the audacity to have a cross bow pointed at her and with a flick of her wrist, the thing is in flames. Her laugh is evil and seconds after it has caught fire and turned to ash, she extinguishes the flames.

"Give you some leather and you'd be the blonde version of me," Regina said, brown eyes watching the blonde's every move. "Though I doubt you'd look as good," she says as she herself takes a step forward. She feels Robin grab her wrist and pull her to a stop.

"Regina, she's not safe," the man mumbles, his thumb swirling a circle on her wrist.

"Don't touch her," Emma snarls out, flicking her hand and watching as the concrete vines wrap around forest man's entire body. With a grin at her work, she takes a step forward, and then another, until she's practically chest to chest with the brunette.

"So you wish to kill me then?" Regina asks. "I should've known the friend thing was a ruse." Regina's lips purse and she does her best to appear angry, but deep inside, she feels nothing but betrayal and hurt. Her hand starts to burn and she feels a fireball forming.

"We won't let you hurt her," David says, pulling his sword from his belt. Emma, however, is much faster and has both of her parents restrained before David can take another step forward.

"How ironic," the blonde muses. Her eyes drift over everyone in the room, all wrapped in the concrete vines clear to their necks. "Good, now that no one can keep me from what I want," Emma mutters, rolling her eyes before turning back to the brunette. She moves her hand to rest on Regina's chest, just above her heart. Her eyes never move from Regina's. "I don't want your heart Regina," Emma whispers. Her hand moves up and latches on to Regina's chin. "I want this."

Emma leans in and crushes her lips to Regina's, claiming what she's wanted for so long. She expects Regina to refuse but within seconds, Regina is kissing her back with force, her hands reaching up to tangle in blonde locks.

"That was certainly not what I expected," Maleficent growled, turning and stomping out of the building, Cruella following behind.

Emma pulls back, her hand still on Regina's chin. "You are mine," Emma declares, and within seconds, the two have disappeared in dark smoke.

As the vines collapse, freeing everyone in the room, everyone but Hook is silent.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"


End file.
